Atlantis Tridenti
"You really think youʻre a match for me? Get realistic, kid!" -Atlantis Tridenti Atlantis Tridenti is a tribute who belongs to Hybrid Shadow. Please, refrain from using him without permission as he belongs to the person who made him. His district partner, and childhood friend, is Delphine Triton. Information Name: Atlantis Tridenti District: 4 Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 6'3 Personality: Atlantis is a dominant young man that enjoys being in charge of things. He's a harsh, deadly leader that wouldn't hesitate to put a knife in someone if they tried to cross him. He's an ascendant tribute that refuses to follow the commands of another, no matter how strong or superior they may seem. He's arrogant, cocky, and conceited, but for good reasons. As he grew up in his village, he was influenced to not back down from a fight until he laid flat on the ground. While there was once a time he was considered a weakling, those days are far behind him. He's become deceptive and smarter; a tyrant that cannot be underestimated lest face the costly consequences. He's an antagonist that picks on others for his own amusement and satisfaction, and hates it when he doesn't get something he wants. As such, he has a tendency to rage over mistakes or flaws he himself may come across, as he prefers to think of himself as a perfect character who behaves as such. Although he does not show it, he has a superiority complex. Inferior feelings trigger back memories of the past for him, and if there's one thing in the world he wants to prevent the most, it's the days where he was still a coward who depended on his friend Delphine in order survive the vicious bullies who used to hector him. Appearance: Atlantis is completely unlike the lame bore he used to be. A result of constant training and pressing himself to become stronger has beautified him greatly, causing him to no longer being the scrawny fellow he once was. His hair, previously kept at a short crew cut, has grown over the years. His coppery locks now span along his scalp, covering his face with orange-like curls. His front bangs are slightly less darker in comparison with the rest of his mane, which is coated a luminous red. His visage, once speckled with freckles, is now ultimately blank of them against his darkish tan skin. His right cheek has a scar, although it never seems to fade, as he's had it for quite some time now. This marking of his would also be the thing that basically changed him as a person, and he often lies about how he obtained such a mark. His usual fib for it is that one day he was out in sea, before suddenly getting attacked by a ferocious sea mutt that escaped the iron grasp of the Capitol. While this is nothing but a tall tale, most people fall for it, due to the charm and allure he brings while speaking. He has also become more athletic and muscular, in contrast with his previous obese self. He has sea-green eyes and has a pyrite earring on his left ear. He typically wears a topaz pendant given to him by his childhood friend Delphine. Weapons: Ever since that fateful day when he was ten years old, Atlantis has trained himself to become one with weaponry in order to gain revenge against those who humiliated him throughout the long times of his youth. He has pressed his very limits until he was solid, strong, and powerful. And while doing so, he has also been taught how to utilize varieties of blades and other weapons as well. His most preferred weapon is the classic trident. During usual days where he had to fish for his own food, as well as his parents, he had discovered how easy it was for him to lift and strike things in the water with it. He also tried throwing it at targets and other items, such as dummies, as well. While in the past you could say his aim and precision was close to crap, he has improved tremendously, and his new-found strength and accuracy helps him do colossal damage to his enemies. When in the face of battle, he could also keep an enemy at bay by jabbing it between him and them, giving him some space before he prepares the final blow. He has also shown some skill with a sword, as his father Niles had a collection of them that he allowed his son to take instruction with. He can slash through his adversaries and other obstacles that may block his way, as he continues forward the line of victory. Backstory: In the beginning of his childhood, Atlantis wasn't a popular boy who stood out among others. During his previous life, he was an obese little boy with few friends. He wasn't fit, wasn't handsome, and he most certainly wasn't social as the only friend he had was a girl named Delphine (17), whose parents had close bonds with his. His father Niles (45) never approved of his appearance and weak attitude, while his mother Pearl (46) hardly ever took notice of the occurrences that happened throughout his life. The only person he could depend on was Delphine, as she would defend him from the claws of his bullies, most specifically being a shady boy named Corin (18), who is a year older than Atlantis. He would pick fun at his outlandish appearance; calling him names, beating him senselessly, or insulting him vigorously. Even if Atlantis had complained to a teacher, they would either ignore him or accuse him of being a liar, as Corin and his gang pretended to act innocent in front of adults in order to make the odds in their favor. While other kids would notice the abuse that was handed down to Atlantis, they would either do nothing in fear of the consequences or some didn't even care at all for the fate of Atlantis, as to them he was nothing but an ugly little troll that deserved to be treated the way he was being. Because of this, they only person he could ever talk to with was Delphine. The two would often rendezvous together, and it would be right to say it was only her presence that kept Atlantis from going off the edge. In spite of the fact that this also caused Delphine to sometimes be teased, she hardly cared for other peoples' opinions, and would send any person to the ground if they dared to insult her. As such, Atlantis stuck with Delphine, as the bullies were less eager to attack him whenever his companion was around the scene. But it seems as if the whole world was against Atlantis. Delphine's father Krill (46), who was a Peacekeeper in their district, was promoted. But he had to move to another village in order to take his new post. The duo were separated when the two were both nine, and at the time, it seemed as if they would never see each other again. Atlantis' abusers took advantage of this. Only a day after Delphine left, he was assaulted. Corin and two other boys, Lox (18) and Scrod (18), assailed Atlantis after school, pushing him down to the ground behind the building, before kicking him senselessly. He screamed and begged for the boys to stop, but all they did was laugh as they continued to beat him. Finally, their elderly school principal Carper Smelt (67) heard his frantic screams, which caused for the older kids to scatter. Carper was surprised to see the crying Atlantis sprawled onto the ground, as like most staff members of the school, he was not aware of the conflict that was taking place. He helped Atlantis up, before bringing him to the school guidance consular, a stern man named Tarpon Skate (50). He wasn't as caring as Carper, unfortunately enough, and had attempted to force the truth out of Atlantis. He, however, was overwhelmed with grief and pain as the consular continued to yell at him, and eventually collapsed in the heat of the moment. The school suggested to his parents to take him out of school for a while, and that he began taking therapy. His therapist, a kind woman named Risa (34), had encouraged him to strive forward, in contrast with the traumatic interrogation Tarpon had him undergo. Her words gave him confidence, and a tone of voice. He started dieting, and hoped to stop his reign of gluttony. But it still took more than a month for Atlantis to heal from his wounds, three weeks to calm down all together, two months to put back pieces of his shattered courage, and the rest of the year for the school to allow him back in. Atlantis, now a ten year old, went back to school with a smile and less fat as he strolled down the pathway. Now, he thought he could lead a regular lifestyle rather than worry about abuse. Little did he know how horribly wrong he was. During lunch, Corin and his loyal followers came to his lone table. Atlantis was silent as they threw his food onto the ground, as he forced himself to remain calm. He had attempted to have Corin leave by asking him kindly, when all of a sudden, he was punched to the ground in front of the whole school. Rather than screaming for help, the outer audience seemed mesmerized, as they chanted in unison for them to fight. Atlantis slowly got up, but was shoved against the wall. Corin spit in his eye, as he began to tell him the reason why he hated him so much was because he couldn't handle his kind attitude. He considered him weak, worthless, and pathetic because of his attitude, and taunted him to fight back. Which, much to everyone's surprise including Corin, Atlantis did. He roared in anguish and anger, before pushing away Corin's grasp, striking him in the stomach. Corin coughed, biting his tongue, before get receiving an uppercut. He spun like a rag doll to the ground. He groaned as blood seeped from a cut on his mouth, which triggered his gang into joining. And because of the numbers, Atlantis went down. But not before striking everyone of the kids along the way. After this event, Atlantis was expelled from the school, while Corin and the others weren't, as they had thought of a fib to save them. Atlantis left willingly, but something had sparked inside him. A quelling flame that flickered in rage that could not be put out. He was furious, angered by the fact Corin always got away with his actions. He came home, his clothes in tatters, as his parents looked at him in surprise. But Niles smiled cruelly. When learning that his son fought back his assailants, he was proud, but like Atlantis he also wasn't fully satisfied. And that was when Atlantis requested him to train him. His father was famously known for being a wondrous fighter, and although being taught by him was like facing the trials of Hell, Atlantis was willing to take the risks. It took four long years for him to loose all of his fat, before becoming both fit and attractive, and he gained a scar on his right cheek as well. Although his father's instruction was both torturous and horrid, Atlantis was thankful for his parent's help, as he was stronger. Strong enough to take down Corin once and for all. He had learned that Corin had ditched school, in favor of the Career Academy. Atlantis' father was more than willing to pay for his son's admission into the Academy. Everyone was amazed as the transformed Atlantis entered the Academy, although no one recognized him. Once he found Corin, he challenged him to a battle. Corin went along willingly, as he wanted to beat someone for a while now, and his challenger reminded him of the person he terrorized years ago. Atlantis had him on the ground in a matter of seconds. He was the new champion, and when asked for his name, Atlantis only smirked, as he spoke his name. Corin was shocked by this, and when everyone too recognized him, Corin was ridiculed. Although he still appeared at the Career Academy, he never bothered others again, as he was the new target. Later, when Atlantis was seventeen, he volunteered right before his old childhood friend Delphine was reaped. Strengths: Atlantis is a powerful brute that cannot be underestimated in combat. Fear and hatred made him strong during the days he first started training, and those years payed off greatly. In spite of his previous weakness, he has become stronger than how he was before, gaining a muscular tone in contrast with his old overweight self. He is an expert in fighting in general, and even when he is not armed with a weapon, he can still excel by playing the right maneuvers at an appropriate time. He also is a brilliant swimmer, as he can trek through waters with little trouble due to the power he has within his arms and legs. Living in District 4 only improved his skills, as he's faster and swifter in water rather than on land. A final talent worthy of being mentioning of his would be his deceptiveness. He's a charming individual with his own allure, so it won't be difficult for him to seduce female competitors if he must. This also makes him an intelligent liar that is hard to figure out, and he can turn the tides in his favor by performing acts of devilry, turning others against one another as he leaves the skirmish unscathed. Weaknesses: Fears: Catagelophobia, Fear of Being Ridiculed; Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Game Strategy: Alliance: Careers (Leader); Token: Topaz pendant; Family Gallery Games Information *Games I *Games II *Games III Trivia *Atlantis was said to be a beautiful island or city that eventually sank to the sea, and was featured prominently in various literature and mythology. Tridenti simply means "trident" in Latin, which can relate to the Roman background of the Hunger Games as well as his own district. (See District 4.) *He once was unhealthy and obese. Category:Males Category:District 4 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer